


o mundo bem diante do nariz

by DuendeJunior



Series: 15 Brigadeiros - Céu [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Beginnings, Cisswap, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, always female Aomine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine, Momoi, um velho rádio e um final de tarde. - Tema: Calma - Set: Céu</p>
            </blockquote>





	o mundo bem diante do nariz

**Author's Note:**

> to sentada nessa fic tem três meses e acho que não vai ficar melhor do que tá, então tomem  
> lady!Aomine/Momoi nunca é demais nessa vida  
> Título tirado de "Tão Seu", do Skank.

Era um rádio com fita cassete antigo, mas bem conservado, pertencente ao pai de Momoi, uma relíquia de tempos cada dia mais distantes. Ele o tinha emprestado à filha com a condição de que ela o retornasse inteiro no fim do dia, e ela se apressara a gravar várias músicas favoritas em fitas virgens antes de levá-lo até a quadra onde tinha certeza que encontraria Aomine. 

Aomine não tinha se interessado muito pelo aparelho a princípio - há algum tempo havia parado de se interessar pela maior parte das coisas que via -, mas estava pronta para admitir que havia algo de _legal_ na diferença entre a suave distorção do áudio nas fitas e os sons limpos das músicas que escutava diariamente em seus fones de ouvido.

Os outros jogadores já haviam ido embora há algum tempo, não tendo durado muito contra os dribles e a aura monstruosa de Aomine, e apenas elas restavam, sentadas na arquibancada com o rádio perto dos pés. Momoi dançava sentada uma música estridente qualquer - provavelmente vinda daquele jogo de idols do qual ela vinha falando por semanas - e Aomine encarava o céu azul, mexendo a cabeça de leve no ritmo da canção.

Havia todo um mundo aberto ao redor delas, e a quietude tornava fácil imaginar que as duas fossem as únicas a habitá-lo.

Aomine sorriu.

Outra música, tão estridente quanto a anterior, começou a tocar, e Momoi deu uma risadinha baixa antes de comentar que as músicas nem pareciam as mesmas quando somadas aos chiadinhos da fita cassete. Aomine revirou os olhos e replicou que ainda assim continuavam chatas. Momoi a encarou com um olhar que deixava claro que tinha reparado que a jogadora tinha gostado da melodia de pelo menos algumas das músicas. Aomine apenas deu de ombros.

Ela sabia que Momoi continuava a encará-la, talvez procurando por uma abertura para dizer algo. alguma platitude sobre ela finalmente estar expressando interesse em algo, algum comentário sobre o último semestre em Teiko, algo para quebrar o equilíbrio de silêncio e sons da tarde.

Ignorando o pedido mudo, Aomine apoiou os braços no nível superior da arquibancada, novamente voltou o rosto para o céu e fechou os olhos.

Alguns momentos depois, ouviu um suspiro exasperado - Momoi tinha desistido. As suaves batidas que se seguiram indicavam que ela voltara a prestar atenção na música e marcava o ritmo com os pés.

Aomine abriu de leve um dos olhos, e observou a outra moça - seus cabelos compridos, seus cílios claros tocando as maçãs de seu rosto, seus ombros por baixo da blusa, sua saia, sua dança desengonçada.

Respirou fundo - inala, exala, inala, exala, duas, três, seis, dez vezes - e, esticando o braço, pousou sua mão sobre a dela.

Momoi a encarou, surpresa.

Aomine sentiu o ímpeto de se retrair, de fingir que queria ter feito qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tocar nela, mas o mundo em volta permanecia quieto e ela sentia que não teria outra chance.

Então percebeu que, apesar de ter corado, suas bochechas assumindo um tom rosa mais pálido que o de seus cabelos, Momoi havia entrelaçado seus dedos aos dela em vez de retirar a mão ou se afastar. Aomine não pode segurar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

A tarde estava fresca, e tudo estava em paz.

Mas a brisa que agitava seus cabelos também trouxe consigo o som de vozes desconhecidas, e a pequena bolha se desfez.

Endireitou-se no lugar, irritada, e perguntou do horário. Momoi olhou o celular e disse que ainda era cedo, mas Aomine insistiu que já era hora de devolver o rádio para o pai dela, antes que as pessoas que se reuniam para usar a quadra acertassem uma bola nele.

Momoi fez bico, mas não retrucou. abaixou-se e apertou o botão de stop do aparelho, interrompendo a quinta ou sexta repetição de uma das músicas de que Aomine tinha gostado. A jogadora pensou em pedir que ela deixasse pelo menos aquela canção terminar, mas ficou calada. O momento havia passado.

Ambas se levantaram, limpando a poeira das roupas, e Aomine jogou sua bolsa esportiva sobre o ombro, pronta para balbuciar uma despedida quase educada e ir embora.

E dessa vez, foi Momoi quem a surpreeendeu, subindo no degrau superior da arquibancada e beijando-lhe a bochecha.

\- Até quarta-feira, Dai-chan. - disse ela, descendo os degraus e indo embora antes que Aomine conseguisse reagir. E ela jurava que ainda podia sentir a moça sorrindo contra seu rosto.

Foi com o passo leve e muito mais borboletas no estômago do que o esperado que Aomine procurou o caminho de casa.  



End file.
